


The Illusion of the Mist.

by No_Name_Girl



Series: fem!Mist verse [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: And what Mukuro think of them, BAMF Mukuro, But she doesn't want the hugs, F/F, F/M, Femme Fatale, Headcanon, M/M, Many Characters Lowkey Crushing on Mukuro, Mukuro deserves all the hugs, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other, POV Multiple, Side Story, Snippets, Strong Female Characters, To Different Degrees, What the characters think of Mukuro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Girl/pseuds/No_Name_Girl
Summary: Many different stories and backstories of the main, plot focused, story. Mostly told in snippets. Character Interactions and headcanons for this universe.Fem!Mukuro.





	1. Kyoya Pov 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Trust Your Eyes With a Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102187) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare), [No_Name_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Girl/pseuds/No_Name_Girl). 



> I been very very busy lately and very very stuck, but this is a collection of snippets focused on Fem!Mukuro and others, and how they see and act around others, it will also include more background to the main story.

Kyoya enjoyed fighting the Pineapple Herbivore, specially when the Pineapple came to  _ purposely _ pick a fight with him, not that he would ever admit that out loud, but the way the Pineapple has been behaving, and how out of breath he is already is  _ not _ something Kyoya likes.   
  
He is just a  _ bit _ concerned about the Pineapple, even if he is supposed to  _ hate _ the Herbivore, the Pineapple is a self-entitled Herbivore that dared pick a fight with a Carnivore, and dares to expect  _ Kyoya _ , a Carnivore, to be okay with his perverted and depraved ways (like in Kokuyo that one time when the Pineapple-).   
  
Kyoya's next hit came more forceful that what he intended, and the hit connected, much to his surprise.   
  
The Mist gasped, panted and  _ choked _ , and Kyoya stilled. Did he break one of the Pineapple's ribs?   
  
He walked closer, still wary, it would also be a trick of the Mist, but when Kyoya finally got to arm reach of the downed Pineapple the Herbivore was unconscious in the ground still gasping for breath.   
  
Kyoya didn't think twice and forced the Mist's shirt open with his Flames, to avoid damaging it, to check how bad the breaking was.   
  
(It couldn't do to get an even more angry Pineapple in his hands, the Mist  _ hates _ when Kyoya win their mock fights and lately he has been using baggier and  _ baggier _ clothes, Kyoya suspect Mukuro won weight with so many chocolates he has been consuming and is embarrassed by that fact, not that Kyoya would be as stupid as to say that to the Pineapple's face with the way the Pineapple pride himself in his good looks, or let him know that Kyoya checked on him, and that means not damaging the Pineapple's clothes.)   
  
The sight that greeted Kyoya make him pause, the Pineapple was wearing bandages around his chest, except that it was not 'his' chest but 'hers' if the bulges Kyoya noticed even with the wrappings were any indication.   
  
It didn't matter though, he will deal with this later, once the Pineapple won't be in danger of suffocation.   
  
Kyoya unraveled the bandages on the Pineapple's chest, his eyes widening and widening minutely, same as his face heating up, with how the bulges were revealed to be more than simple bulges but what he is sure are the biggest pair of breasts he has even seen.   
  
(Not that Kyoya has seen many, and the ones he has seen he didn't pay attention to nor were they this close to him or were fictional or printed ones in the multiple magazines he confiscated over the years)   
  
Kyoya shifted in place, feeling off at how his body reacted to what is supposed to be something-   
  
He shook his head and checked the Pineapple's ribs, they were bruised but nothing life threatening which make Kyoya suppress a sigh of relief and a frown (does that means that the Pineapple wasn't able to breathe because the bounding of those? does that mean that Kyoya was fighting a handicapped opponent all along?), then he bandaged the Pineapple again, less tightly this time, and dressed him.   
  
Kyoya didn't know what to think of this anymore. His rival (and the one who dared to steal his lips after hunting his Herbivores and tricking him with his illusions) the same one he has known for almost 2 years, the very annoying and  _ manly _ and perverted Pineapple is not, what he see in front of him now is not what he has seen for the past 2 years.   
  
Those pink lips (for the first time since those touched his own) looks soft and even the shape of his rival face looks really womanly when he look closer.    
  
Long eyelashes that look like it belongs to a girl were visible as the clearest of days, and ever since he has known 'him'.   
  
Even the  _ eyebrows _ were shaped to seduce men.   
  
For the first time Kyoya saw the Pineapple for what 'he'  _ truly _ was, a beauty.   
  
Kyoya's cheeks heated up when he remembered the  _ kiss _ , for that was it, that Mukuro gave him that long ago but this time there was no anger, no frustration nor hate, towards the Pineapple that dared steal his first kiss but something else, a heat that found its way to Kyoya's cheeks and groin.   
  
Kyoya was confused, and angry, with himself for that reaction and for not noticing the Pineapple's lies earlier.   
  
As if a cold wind coursed through him, Kyoya leaned closer to the Pineapple's sleeping form, slowly, and as gently as he could be for the first time in his entire  _ life _ , he placed a kiss on the Pineapple's forehead.   
  
He pulled back, surprised by his actions, frowned and turned around. What was  _ wrong _ with him? What makes the  _ Pineapple _ so different?   
  
He thinks that he has an answer, but he is not sure he  _ likes _ that answer.   
  
Face overshadowed, he looks at the Pineapple for the last time, contemplating something.   
  
The Pineapple is confusing, and frustrating, and he is not sure about this, but Kyoya might have  _ fell _ for the idiotic Mist.   
  


Kyoya stalked out of the room with a heated blush scattered across his usually cold and stony face.

 

(He is not  _ running  _ away, he is  _ not _ , he is only seeking a proper place to  _ think _ )


	3. Mukuro POV 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of many Mukuro povs, there are mentions of Kokuyo but i won't enter in details until part 3.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mukuro didn't _dislike_ Hibari Kyoya how Tsunayoshi-kun and his own minions or even Tsu-kun's minions seemed to believe, nor does he particularly like him either, but he could admit that the Skylark was _interesting_ in his eyes.  
  
(Mukuro hates how Kyoya assume that his _freedom_ is like his birthright, that nobody and none will be able to bound him, and how everyone else _allow_ said freedom without question. She was _supposed_ to be free too, to not be bound by anything or _anyone_ , and now she has been forced to cage herself in order to protect the small measure of freedom she, as male, now has.)  
  
How would Mukuro not find Kyoya interesting when he was so alike yet so different from himself?  
  
They were opposites and yet so similar, with Mukuro's Mist and Kyoya's Cloud Primaries and Mukuro's Cloud and Kyoya's Mist Secondaries; it was no wonder that they crashed and were pulled closer time and again.  
  
Kyoya _loved_ fighting and Mukuro _thrived_ in it, the Skylark was prideful and Mukuro was _too_ , even if it comes more like arrogance in everyone's else's eyes, Kyoya lived in his own world with his own rules, rules that should be simple to understand, and Mukuro did too.  
  
The fact that those two worlds and theirs rules were mirrors to each other with only a handful differences, mainly in _name_ and _nicknames_ for things and actions, should unsettle Mukuro, and it does to some degree, but mainly make him feel more at ease around the idiotic Skylark.  
  
(Mukuro doesn't understand most people, and he is so oftenly misunderstood that it's difficult for him to open to others, not to mention how much he struggle between the desire to reveal _herself_ or keep hidden his _real_ sex while keeping his more feminine interests at bay)  
  
Most of the day to day animosity between Kyoya and him came from the Skylark's side, something that amused him and baffled Tsunayoshi-kun to no end with how aloof Kyoya normally was _even_ with those that wounded his pride at some point, but that didn't surprise Mukuro, he knows _exactly_ why Kyoya is so obsessed with beating him black and blue.  
  
(Mukuro suspect that Chikusa knows too, he was unusually silent and thoughtful after Mukuro dealt with the Skylark's misbehavior that long ago, and then just took in stride when Mukuro started to play _nice_ with Vongola while Ken, M.M. and the rest took it as him trying to manipulate or get a rinse out of the younger and innocent, _cute_ looking, boy)  
  
Mukuro didn't _plan_ to do what he did back then, not that he regret such _insignificant_ little thing, only Kyoya and Mukuro knows the exact reasons why the older and also shorter one hate him so much.  
  
(Mukuro has been forced to experience so much against 'her' will that, even if it was only once, to take control and do something because 'she' _wanted_ to was freeing. Mukuro doesn't remember the exact details, he _refuses_ to acknowledge the way his blood heated up and rushed south at the contact 'she' initiated with the boy or how bothered that left him for days and months after, or even how _tempted_ , and also disgusted with himself, he was of touching himself, for the first time ever.) 


	4. Mukuro POV 2

In Kokuyo, when he took Kyoya prisoner, the Skylark wasn't as well behaved as Vongola and the others suspected, he tried to escape and fought Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro more times that he cares to count until the point when Mukuro has had _enough_ .   
  
(Mukuro was convinced until that point in time that _all_ males besides his boys, and Lancia to some extent, were scum, that's why he tried to keep M.M. away from the violent boy and made sure to never, _ever_ , let Birds or the twins alone with her. He knew how sick and twisted the old man was, nowhere near as sick or twisted as the _scientists_ that Mukuro- That's the _real_ reason why M.M. crush on him, much to his dismay.)   
  
Mukuro thought about breaking Kyoya's legs and arms to keep him put, that or even kill him for his insolence, but Mukuro knew by that point that the Skylark wasn't as bad and violent as he portrayed himself, that he would be an _asset_ to Mukuro's plans if he played well his cards.   
  
(M.M. didn't care about his worries and tried to seduce the boy to gain some intel and the boy's complacency, seduction that the boy in question was _completely_ uninterested on. At least it seemed that way, but the boy reacted like _any_ boy their age could, but hiding his reaction surprisingly well, and dismissed her with cruel and biting words. Only once she was far away he sighed and hit his head on the wall at his back, closing his eyes in frustration, mumbling under his breath about ' _stupid Herbivores that try to mate with those they don't want to_ '. That reaction and those words shocked Mukuro to the core, he normally shouldn't know about what happened in the room but at that point in time Mukuro maintained a Mist Territory, not that Mukuro _called_ it that, around the boy at all times, something that allowed him to keep track of Kyoya's _multiples_ escape attempts and then that new, world changing, development.)   
  
Mukuro is not ashamed to admit, outloud even, how _pleasant_ to the eyes the Skylark is, was, and since he won against the boy, following the rules that rule the underworld that he grew up in, Mukuro could do _whatever_ he wanted with him.   
  
(Most boys were taken as servants or vassals, except those with good looks that every now and then were taken as slaves, be it _sexual_ slaves or the normal kind. Hitwomen on the other hand were _always_ taken as sexual slaves, and Mafia females not trained on combat were, more often than not, only taken as _hostages_ , even if sexual harassment happened, rape was uncommon.)   
  
Mukuro didn't _plan_ for what happened then, he just reacted at what he saw, and _wanted_ .   



	5. Mukuro POV 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the so awaited kiss!!

He marched to the Skylark, after he tried to escape once  _ more _ , without a concrete plan in mind, Mukuro needed the Skylark to stop been a nuisance and hopefully get his loyalty, and what better way than let the boy know what would happen with him if Mukuro wasn't such a great and  _ nice  _ master? To let the Skylark know what happened to  _ females  _ in the underworld if he was unaware of it, how he seemed to be? The Skylark surely would join forces with him, Mukuro's plans and morals weren't  _ that  _ different from the Skylark's ones after all.   
  
(How was Mukuro  _ supposed  _ to know that the Skylark wasn't Mafia born? He  _ behaved  _ like it!)   
  
So Mukuro used his illusions in the boy, after  _ another  _ failed escape attempt, and clutched the Skylark's chin in his hand, "Fufufu, I have been  _ very  _ patient with you so far, very  _ lenient  _ too, but if you continue to misbehave I will be forced to take  _ other  _ measures with you, why? I might very well sell you to someone, with those  _ beautiful  _ looks of yours and with how Cloudy you are people would pay a  _ fortune  _ and a half to spend just a  _ night  _ with you"   
  
The Skylark glared, his cheeks turning a soft rosy hue, and tried to hit him, it was an  _ adorable  _ reaction and Mukuro leaned closer, his nose brushing against the Skylark's one, "aren't you  _ lucky  _ to have been born male? that I am  _ this  _ nice? Anyone else in my place would have taken you already, you are not  _ only  _ good looking with somewhat androgynous looks, you are nowhere  _ near  _ as good looking as me,  _ obviously _ , but also this easy to embarrass and  _ really  _ adorable when flustered, something that many men seek in their male lovers."   
  
The Skylark's eyes widened and his cheeks turned even redder as he snarled, struggling futilely in his grasp, "Fufufu, what's this? are you so against the idea? I can keep you here,  _ safe, _ with me, if you prefer," the struggles lessened while the Skylark nodded, almost reluctantly, Mukuro suppressed a smirk of victory and continued, "then I will keep you, feed you and take  _ care  _ of you, but you will behave from now on or I might get  _ interesting  _ ideas."   
  
Mukuro should have walked away then, but the Skylark looked so cute, so vulnerable, so  _ tempting _ , that 'she' couldn't  _ help  _ herself and leaned closer, sealing the distance between their lips and getting a taste of the boy, trying to comfort him and also comfort herself at first, but then, before Mukuro realized, there were  **_tongues_ ** and  _ lips  _ and  **_teeth_ ** clashing and fighting each other for dominance and a  _ pleasant  _ but also uncomfortable wetness between his legs.   
  
Mukuro broke the kiss, almost reluctantly, and looked at the flustered panting  _ mess  _ of the Skylark, not that Mukuro wasn't almost as much of a mess after such a heated kiss.

  
He chuckled lowly to himself and turned on his heels towards the door, "That was your punishment for how you have behaved until now, you will behave from now on, won't you?"   
  
"I-I'll  _ bite  _ you to  **_death_ ** , you  _ Depraved  _ Herbivorous  **_Pineapple_ ** _ Bastard _ !"   
  
Mukuro's lips twitched upwards when he heard the boy spat,  _ relieved  _ by the Skylark's disgust, "fufufu, you can  _ try _ , Skylark, but until then you are at my mercy, and you better behave or I will be forced to take things  _ further  _ next time."   
  
Without waiting for an answer Mukuro crossed the door and slammed the door shut, he walked away until the wetness between his legs was too much to stand, he  _ clutched  _ his front and leaned on the wall, sliding to the ground as he groaned in  _ irritation  _ and disgust.   
  
Mukuro touched his lips, still  _ warm _ , tingling and  _ swollen  _ from the kiss, his cheeks heated up at the reminder and he hid his face under his forearm, "fucking Skylark! it was  _ just  _ a kiss! it shouldn't- I am  **_not_ ** _ interested _ on him! That was just a  _ warning  _ of what will happen to him if he keep annoying me!  **_nothing_ ** more! I am  _ male  _ and I don't like  **_boys_ ** like him, I like  _ cute  _ ones, like  _ girls _ , and the fucking Skylark is  **_not_ ** cute at all, he is way too  _ uncute  _ to be of my tastes, I'm just  **_frustrated_ ** , that's all! I just need to  _ relieve  _ some frustration, that's all."   
  
(Mukuro's female side was  _ giddy  _ and needy after that contact, but the outside Mukuro was even  _ more  _ irritated by it, it was disgusting how much he  _ wanted _ to touch himself, or how he later on found himself  _ flirting  _ with the Skylark without meaning to, even if the Skylark's reactions were  _ amusing  _ and, much to his pleasure, the Skylark's misbehavior stopped  _ completely _ , except for the thrown away insults here and there)   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it wasn't clear enough, at the end of the chapter Mukuro ramblings are for:
> 
> 1.- She is trying to convince herself that she is not affected by the kiss, therefore not interested in Kyo-kun.
> 
> 2.- Trying to force her cracked mask, the one she use around people, to cover _his_ emotions and true thoughts.
> 
> 3.- The mask _refuses_ to work, even if it has worked without a fault for the last 6 years.
> 
> (The mask was cracking around the edges, not enought for the others to realize what was wrong, and it was this little push what broke it completely. Mukuro will be forced to make another, similar , mask from scratch. At least _he_ has practice doing it)


	7. Fran POV

Fran never liked his birth name, not that any of his friends seemed to know what his birth name was and he prefered it that way, (François was such a girly name and he hated it) and Master (or was it Chrome-nee?) said it was fine if he didn't like his name, that he was allowed to change it and even change himself if he so wished, and he did, just like Chrome-nee said (or was it Master?)  
  
Fran has some memories of the so called future-that-never-was, but those are confusing and somewhat blurred, and they come in bursts, like when he first saw Master and he remembered a Pineapple haired girl with a flower crown surrounded by fairies and giggling while she ruffled his hair and praised him for a job well done.   
  
Fran was young, only 9 years old, but he knew that was the most beautiful girl that he would ever see, the fact he couldn't see (or rather remember) her face was inconsequential, she was the person, the girl, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and he would do everything for.   
  
Fran had previous impressions of her but those were way more blurred before, and he knew those were memories of some sort, the fact that the Fairy Princess was right about his illusions was proof enough, and he did remember the other guys that came for him, his memories of them were also blurred but Fran remembered one thing, he hated them and he didn't want to be with them.   
  
Fran was confused, and frustrated (and also scared), when his Fairy Princess didn't smile at him how he thought she could, nor she protected him how he hoped for, but tried to stab him instead, so Fran did as his Princess said, 'if someone ever get on your nerves, scare you, or you simply dislike them, you should get on their nerves in return, it's only fair, a illusionist should never show their true feelings and thoughts, we live and thrive in lies, and remember to never let anyone learn of-,' Fran is not sure what the memory was warning him off, but it seemed important and he wants to make his Princess proud of him.   
  
Fran was scared when his tactic worked as well as it did and his illusions, the same ones he has been training with, didn't work that well, but then, after following Master, Chrome-nee appeared and he realized he made a Mistake, that the girl he fell in love wasn't the stupid Master (except that the smiles and giggles were wrong, they were cute, Chrome-nee was cute, but it still felt wrong, his Princess giggles and smiles were different, more restricted)   
  
The more time that Fran spent with his friends and Master more memories came to him, the memories were still blurred but he enjoyed them, most of them, specially those of his Princess.   
  
(There were also memories he hated, like the one of his Princess trapped in a tank of water, she was beautiful and looked just like a water nymph, but it was wrong, his Princess wasn't supposed to be underwater, or the one when she clutched her own clothes, restraining herself, as she explained the mafia to him and what he should avoid)   
  
There were times, like when Master was eating his favorite chocolates with a pleased smile on his lips or when Fran did something nice for Master and he ruffled Fran's hair absentminded, that Fran suspected that his Princess was Master in disguise, Master has just the right smile that made his heart act up, but then Master would give him a suspicious glare and the illusion would break. (but was it really an illusion? Fran would never joined Varia if he would be by his Princess side, he would have killed them to be with her, and he knew that he had the skills to escape Varia at that time, he remember that much, so why? why he stayed with them? what was his gain staying with them? experience? experience for what?)   
  
Everything was so confusing, but so right at the same time, and sometimes when Fran was almost asleep he would hear someone walking to where he was and feel fingers threading his hair until he was lost to the world with a huge grin on his lips, knowing that his Princess, be it Master or Chrome-nee, cared for him at least this much.


End file.
